Granny Finally Saw It
by JMolover13
Summary: Granny isn't convinced that Ruby is meant to be with Emma... after all Emma has all the drama and the eye sex with Regina... Red Swan. Tumblr Prompt.


"You're not going out with _her_ again are you?" Granny asked as Ruby as the brunette walked to the exit of the inn.

"Seeing that she's my _girlfriend_… yeah, Granny I am." Ruby shook her head… she could not believe it! She finally settles down and gets herself someone to love and that loves her—which is all Granny _ever_ asked of her once she started dating—and Granny…_doesn't approve?_

"She's trouble." Granny said as she wrote in her books.

"She's the Sheriff of this town!"

"Only because Graham felt sorry for her, hired her and then died."

"She was elected after that!" Red narrowed her eyes at her Granny, "The entire town voted for her."

"Not the entire town." Granny shut the book she was working on and stared at her.

"You voted for Sidney? Gran! That man is slime! He's gutless! And that's exactly why the mayor likes him! He does whatever _she_ says!"

"There!" Granny pointed to her granddaughter, "That right there is why you shouldn't be with her!"

"What?" Ruby didn't know what her grandmother was talking about.

"She's always fighting with the mayor! She's always dragging on about the mayor! And don't tell me you haven't seen the way they look at each other!"

"What are you talking about? Are you trying to tell me that she fights too much or that she likes the mayor?"

"I'm trying to tell you that…" Granny looked down then back up, "That I don't want you to get hurt… You're the only thing I got left of your mom and I don't want to have to see you in pain like she was…"

Ruby tilted her head and sighed a her eyes watered slightly, "Granny…" She walked over to the white haired woman, "I'm not going to get hurt… Emma's not going to hurt me…" She took a breath, "I know about every single rumor running around this place… I know that a lot of people think that there is more there than just them fighting about Henry… I know a lot of people think that they are secretly in love and I'm Emma's beard while being mayor and giving the death glare at anyone that looks at her is the mayor's… But I also know the truth…" Ruby placed her hands over her grandmother's, "Granny? When she comes into the diner tomorrow will you just look… Will see for yourself and not see what everyone tells you to see?... 'Cause I can guarantee you that if you open your eyes, you'll see what I see… and you'll know that I'm going to be fine."

"You're really sure about this one?"

"Yes, Granny, I love her…" Ruby shrugged.

"Alright… I will look. But there are no guarantees… no matter how many you try to give… there are none."

"Alright, Gran… I have to go now… the movie will start without us." She grabbed her purse and walked out of the diner.

Emma walked into the diner the next day. Granny and Ruby were the only ones there aside from the cook in the back and a couple other customers. She grinned at her girlfriend as she sat down in a booth.

Granny made sure to watch the blonde like a hawk the whole time she was there.

"Hey Baby." Emma's grin widened wildly when the brunette approached.

"Hey." Ruby scrunched her nose as she bent down and gave Emma a kiss.

Emma's hand began stroking the back of Ruby's bare thigh as the waitress put a mug down and poured some coffee for her.

"You want chocolate chip pancakes and bacon?"

"And scrambled eggs, pweeze?" Emma said, mimicking a toddler with her 'please'.

Ruby grinned as Emma thought she was about to leave and squeezed her thigh. She leaned back down and kissed her girlfriend again as Emma turned in the booth so she was fully turned to Ruby so she could rub both thighs now.

"Baby, I can't go get you your food if you keep me here…" Ruby said.

"I'm wildly okay with starvation…" Emma kissed Ruby's midriff then grinned as she looked up at her girlfriend's eyes.

It was at this point that Regina walked in, "Sheriff Swan."

"Kill me, kill me now." Emma closed her eyes and let Ruby go as she turned to look at the approaching mayor, "Yes, Madam Mayor?"

Regina sat across from Emma no invitation, "Coffee. Black. Thank you, Ruby." She only glanced at the waitress before looking Emma dead on.

Ruby rolled her eyes and leaned down and kissed Emma's cheek… she knew that Emma was completely loyal, but she sometimes felt like Regina had it bad for the blonde… and the mayor was not good at being told no… however, Ruby was excellent and _showing_ Emma was off limits. Because she knew that when Emma felt her lips that he head was going to turn, which it did and then she gave her girlfriend the kiss of her life before walking away to get another mug.

"Sheriff, please learn to conduct yourself properly in public."

"Mayor, please learn to back off when it's not your relationship nor your business." Emma countered.

"It is my business."

"No. It really isn't."

"If you think I'm going to allow my son around the two of you, then it is my business… I don't want him scarred."

"Because that's really what was going through your head when you were fucking the late sheriff? In your home?"

Regina's nostrils flared. She waited for Ruby, who had grabbed her a mug and poured her coffee to walk away, "What I do on my time is my business."

"Right back at ya, sister. You can't have it both ways here. You can't sit there and scold me for kissing my girlfriend… my partner, my lover that the entire town knows about when you yourself schtup only God knows who, God knows where else!" Emma sat forward, "I mean, let's be honest here… We both know that I would never do anything more than kiss her in front of Henry, but who knows what could happen with you and your… interludes! He could get sick and need you then walk into your bedroom to tell you to make him feel better and he sees…" Emma looked like she might throw up, "You and whoever the hell and your bodies are all slapping together." She turned away disgusted and shook off the feeling, "I'm not saying that the sight of you and Graham would have been disgusting, so don't go there like I know you were about to… both of your are sexy in your own right, but to him? To our son? Worst sight imaginable! So I'm turning this one around on you!"

"You're turning it around?" Regina countered.

"Yes!" Emma growled, "On the nights that you need to… interlude…" She said, "Let me have him… That way, no one gets scarred and the most he ever sees is me and Ruby kiss…"

"Just so you know, Sheriff." Regina snarled, "My interludes are few and far between. You won't get him very much."

"Yeah." Emma nodded vigorously, "Everyone can tell! No one is so tightly wound as you without having interludes that are few and far between."

Regina pursed her lips, "Are you asking me to take him away from you?"

"No… I'm asking you to find someone to love… at the very least have interludes with so that you will get that stick out of your ass and the rest of the town can go on in peace." She sat back, satisfied that she got everything off her chest.

This is when Ruby walked over with her food, "Thank you, baby." She smiled up at Ruby and took her hand before turning back to the mayor, "Is that all?"

"For now, Sheriff." Regina stood with a huff and gave Ruby a death glare before walking out.

"What were you two talking about?" Ruby asked as she pushed Emma in a little further and sat next to her.

"The fact that we're smart enough to not have sex when Henry's around and she's… not… And then that she needs to at the very least get someone to pork if not be with for real…"

"And that's where it ended?" Ruby glared at the mayor as she got in her Mercedes.

"Baby don't be lime green jell-O…" Emma said then grinned at Ruby's offended reaction before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"I'm not jealous… I'm possessive."

"Oh my GOOOOOD!" Emma groaned through her eggs, "We are not having this conversation again! There's nothing to worry about…"

"Oh I know… I am well aware." Ruby nodded and touched Emma's cheek, "That doesn't mean that the mayor doesn't want you…"

"So just every time she comes around you're gonna raise your leg and piss to claim your territory?" Emma asked as she wrapped her arm around Ruby.

"Yes." Ruby said with finality.

This is the moment that Granny chose to walk over and sit down next to them. "You first." She pointed to the Sheriff, "You remember that question you asked me that I said, 'Hello no' to?"

"More than anything…" Emma took a deep breath, wondering where this was going.

"I'm changing the 'no' to a 'yes'." Then before Emma could react, she turned to Ruby, "And you… I opened my eyes. You found a good one, you were right." She looked between the two, "It's not everyday you can teach an old dog to see differently… but I can tell just how much you really care about her and I can see just how much you really don't have a passion for the mayor like everyone thinks…" She stood up then turned again, "She however is jealous of my granddaughter…"

Ruby turned to Emma with a smirk, "See, even Granny can tell that Regina wants you."

"Marry me." Emma said calmly. She kept a straight face through the myriad of emotions that ran through the waitress's face.

"What?"


End file.
